fairy tail: angel
by fandomsrules
Summary: see how a new fairy tail members lives the life of an actual fairy tail wizard. she hangs out and with them and even becomes a... im not a spoiler. Warning its quite long for some people. i WIsh i owned fairy tail.


Fanfiction : fairy tail

description (name:angel ,Hair color:black,power: heaven and hel* magic, Type:tomboy, athletic and powerful, outfit: a short  
black and white top and black skinny jeans with a black hoodie\cape and black boots)

i walked around th town of magnolia for hours and hours until i came across an odd a group. One of them had scarlet hair and  
armor on. There was two guys one with pinkish hair and a boyish grin and the other one had no shirt on and blur hair. There was another  
girl who seemed like a normal person. She had blonde hair and this really cute outfit. They had a big cart pulling luggage right behind them  
being pulled by a blue FLYING CAT. He kept on saying something that I couldnt really hear since i was far away. I was going to ask them for  
directions but then i was thinking of leaving. I could always find some one else to ask. But i decided that i was hungry and need to get home.  
I walked up to them and was surprised to see them walk up to this wierd looking place with a big scine saying "fairy tail ". I let my curiosity  
get the best of me so i walked in and found a rowdy bunch. As soon as i walked in i saw every one fighting. It was so funny i was dying to  
laugh. But knew if i did then every one would look at me weirdly. I started to think that this was a bar until i saw one normal person that wasnt  
fighting. She was laughing at what was happening. SHe had white and a little miniature version Of her talking loudly to a boy version of the two as the guy talked  
about being manly.

I used my powers and turned into a shadow to look around without being squashed. I walked silently around the people until i got to the counter  
I was about to change back until the pink haired guy started sniffing around. He looked like a lost puppy. He then was latterly at the seat next to me  
in a split second. I was a little freaky because not much people can find me unless they take the time to notice. But this guy was just fighting a  
second ago and know it looks like my cover was about to be discovered. He then leaned towards me and sniffed my shadow. It was official i thought this  
guy was a weirdo. Then that blonde chick walked towards him.  
"hey natsu whats up"

so that's what his name was.  
"i smell someone here I don't know them but it seems familiar."  
"familiar how"  
"I don't know do you see anything"

How did he find me so quickly thats crazy i mean who smells a shadow.  
"Lucy do you see anything"  
"no natsu i think your nose is just playing tricks on you"  
"no my nose never does that"

I started to inch my way away from "natsu" and "Lucy". But then I bumped into someone who scared the crap out of me. He was tall and had orange hair  
and a ripped up looked down at his down shadow looking coat. I wanted to run out of there before i was going to be forced into turning back into my  
normal form. I Started to scoot away farther and farther until the commotion stopped. they all looked around confused. I moved my shadow unto the ceiling  
and then i started to run towards the door. Some one walked in. he had blue hair and had a little boy with blue hair two and look liked a miniature natsu.  
He closed the door behind him so I couldnt get out. I had to find another way out. I had a plan but didn't think it would work. I was going to make a bunch  
of commotion until someone went outside. BUt I didn't know who to do it to because either way I did it would just be a group not every one. I just didn't  
know what to do.

something happened that i totally don't know how but then I changed back by force. i dropped onto the ground rubbing my head and saw this miniature old man With a huge  
bald spot and a cute little coat with a symbol on it. Then something happened i really hated. THey were all staring at me. I blushed a little and got of  
and brushed of my cape. Natsu and Lucy stared at me the most with bugged eyes. My face started turning into a tomato. i brought my wings out and flew as fast  
i could. out of there. I was so embarrassed. I was about to explode. I then flew to the top of a building and stared at the building wishing i could go back  
to explain my self but of course my body wouldn't let me.

Lucy

"who was that"  
"AYE!"  
"NATSU, LUCY, ERZA, AND GRAY LOOK FOR HER AND BRING HER HERE!" Master said in a voice that scared even natsu.  
"why does no one count me" said happy

We all ran out the guild. THere was one question that I couldn't get out of my mind. WHo was she and what was she doing in the guild.  
"ok natsu and happy take the sky since she can fly and i will go west gray and Lucy go east ok" said erza in a strict voice. I nodded and ran of with gray  
and watched happy and natsu fly into the sky and erza run off. I ran with gray for a while until we saw happy and natsu chasing something on the roof. Me  
and gray raced up to see natsu running after her. But it looked like she was much faster than him. Even with natsus fire boost he still couldn't catch her  
no matter what he did. She would just alway s out run him then she saw something amazing. The girl changed her form. SHe turned into something even scarier  
then marijane in satin soul version. She looked like the devil but a way more attractive girl version. She said a chant and made a black thorn gate to try  
and stop natsu.

Another thing bothered her. Why wasnt she touching natsu and just stopping him from coming to her. wasnt she spying on us just a second ago.  
Something just didn't add up. Lucy just watched her make more things of flowers and thorns and even blocked some of his fire breaths. What kind of magic  
is this? It looks like its something for good and evil. Who was that girl.

Angel

I ran and ran and ran blocking all of this fire wizards magic. She turned into her angel form and flew high into the clouds and hid in one watching the  
fire wizard and the blue cat fly around. SHe stared at him observing. HE was really powerful. of course her black hair ruined her hiding spot or was it his good  
nose because he started to fly towards the cloud i was hiding in. i turned back into my devil form and fell onto the roof of a house and i started running again  
i turned into a shadow and stayed very still in a corner were he couldn't see me. I totally forgot that there were five people trying to catch me because the blue  
haired one made a cage around the place i was at. I turned into my normal form and just stared at him. He was shirtless. But i swear he had a shirt on a second ago.  
that I couldn't worry about that. The scarlet woman and blonde woman ran towards the cage. I just sat and stared at them. The one with blonde hair pulled out some  
key or something and out came two little things with blue skin. SHe whispered something in the their ear and next thing I know I see another me with my voice, my  
looks, and she even did my shadow thing.

I looked at them with a surprised like and they made a face like how I was surprised about this and not myself. I stared at them each in the eye and looked down  
shamefully at them. I knew what was coming next, it was always the same. I really did not want to hurt them because all they saw was some party tricks i can do far  
worse than those little thorn gates. I just use those so people are afraid of me. I technically have the power of heaven and hel*. which is freaken awesome. three different  
all of them i love. Especially the devil one ;).

then Lucy asked me a bunch of question and the other me just said what i was thinking which was just a bunch of smart remarks"i have two questions answer them seriously ok, ok so what magic do you use and what were you doing in fairy tail."  
"one its ancient magic called heaven and hel* magic and two i was just there to ask but then a bunch of people started to fight so I didn't want to get squashed."

They all looked at each other as if they were wondering if they should believe me. I was actually a bit disappointed that they wouldn't. THen the cage lifted up and  
disappeared. i looked up at them surprised they let me go so easily. But it never did any time. So then all i felt was this huge pain in my neck. WHen i looked down i saw  
Nastu was holding my thought. I just looked at him and stared at him even longer. His hand got tighter and his hair was covering his face.  
"WHy were you really here"he said making his hand even tighter  
"Didnt I ju-just tell yo-you"  
"well I don't be-"  
"natsu come on" said Lucy worrying  
"fine" he said lowering his hand

I fell to the ground but i still didn't change my expression. but what they didn't know was behind me i was making a thorn whip. It was taking longer since I couldnt  
see it. When I was done i felt my hands go cold and saw my hands were stuck to the wall by ice. So far i really didn't like this ice wizard. There would defiantly be problems  
with him. The scarlet girl they called erza grabbed my whip i was going to use to escape. Erza looked at the whip and saw the thorns looked like they were rose thorns.  
As i sat there just sat there i started to laugh a little. They both look at me and i started laughing even more. They looked at each other confused. Then Erza asked why i  
was laughing  
"do you really think this can hold me. Its just so weak no offense."  
"ok then get out" growled gray  
"ok"

I melted the ice into something black that I turn it into a sphere then a black flower.  
"see so easy"  
"were not here for games our master wishes to see you" said erza with a some what surprised look  
"ok ill go but only if i can stay in my shadow form but if I cant then your just going to have to catch me"  
"fine then come on "

I turned into my shadow form and started walking with the five people. Lucy kept on looking at me like i was a science project. Gray just kept scowling under his breath  
and then erza just kept walking forward. Then we made it back to the place I dreaded. As soon as we walked in i started to regret that horrible deal. As i walked beside erza i  
saw a bunch of people staring at me. i felt so uncomfortable. I then jus saw a bunch of people hording over a board with a bunch of paper on it. I was as confused as ever when  
i saw that. They pushed me into a room were there was the short old man and the guy with blue hair again . THe other guys left and i gulped.

After a while me and the two masters were just asking me a bunch of stupid questions. but only one of them surprised me. it was if i wanted to join this guild. i had to  
think about it first because I wouldn't be that popular if i joined. Also a lot of people would look at me again. I hated being the center of attention. it sucked.

So after a while i decided to join. Only because i was poor and needed money and they said they had jobs that paid you a lot. so i joined. They told me to go to marijane. the  
girl with white hair and pink dress. I told her about it and she brought out a magic stamp and stamped my arm with a black mark. I walked over to a table and sat in the corner in the  
dark with my hood on. Natsu came over to me with a stern look. But then there was that boyish grin again that i saw when i saw him the first time.

"Welcome to fairy tail and sorry again about almost choking you" he said rubbing his neck. then a guy with long hair and a lot of piercings on his face and he asked who i was. i smiled a  
devilish smile.  
I felt like i wasnt even there because they talked about me and i was right there. Then the miniature version of marijane came over and smiled and said something that surprised me.  
"welcome to fairy tail I hope we can be friends oh yeah right im lisanna nice to meet you ``

"im angel " i said with a crooked smile"but wait no one is mad i came in here and acted like i was spying on you guys"  
"no not really" said Lucy who walked up to me with a smile."hey can i see your magic again.  
"uh sure" i formed a beautiful flower with golden peddles and a pink center. All the girls around me awed at it and then i gave it to Lucy.  
"do you like it i said.  
"oh i love it" she said while putting it in her hair.

I smiled and thought i would like it had been months and months since i joined this amazing helped me out a bit understanding the guild better, Lucy told me about jobs, and this sweet little girl with blue hair (Wendy) showed me everyone  
and i actually made some friends. The blonde girl name was Lucy. I noticed that I hadn't seen that stripper ice wizard any were. It turns out there is an s-class trial the following week.  
Every one seemed excited. I was to but for a different reason. I hoped that natsu would go so i could fight him after he almost choked me. Lucy tolled me about the one that lasted seven years since  
they were in the ground. AFter a few days then the day before they announced the tributes then there was a big party. Every one was getting drunk. Even the old master. I also got a bit but not as  
much as every one else. gray and natsu were super drunk. They were insulting each other in crazy ways that didn't even make sense. so then someone decided to put on music and every one started dancing.  
especially cana which is one of my greatest friends here.

Then Lucy sat next to me with her cheeks flushed with pink. i laughed at her and pushed her in the direction of the wall. i took of my hoodie and got up to get something. As i walked through the  
center since they move the tables to the side,so as i walked across the "dance floor" some one grabbed my hand and pulled me in to dance. I looked who it was and saw it was gray. i was a little shocked  
at first but i remembered he was drunk. So we danced for a while and every one was getting tired so there was a slow song and me and gray danced through that one to. BUt i felt eyes boring into me so  
when I looked around I saw a girl with blue hair and a wierd hair(juvia) glaring at me.

I shrugged and continued dancing. i just continued dancing until i forgot how i even got to my place int the morning.  
When i woke up gray was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. He had a drawn on mustache i giggled a little. HE looked so funny. I got up and took a bath and when i got back gray was still asleep.  
i decided to make breakfast for the two of us since he must be about to have a major head ache. As soon as i was finished he woke up having a head ache. I healed his head ache.  
"wait how did you do that"  
"i can heal to beside the other stuff, heaven trick" i smiled and handed him breakfast. After we ate we went straight to fairy tail so we didn't miss the names for the s-class.

"ok so know i will say the name of the tributes to become s-class. natsu , gray, angel, lisanna, levy,fried, and elfman"

I jumped up and down clapping So know all i need was a partner. I already knew i was going to choose Lucy or cana. Hmm i will choose Lucy so i ran up to her and asked her.  
"hey Lucy wanna be my partner"  
"sure " she said with a smile

Angel

So today was the day we were going to the fairy tails burial ground for the first master. AS we were on the boat every one had a bathing suit on me and Lucy were talking over our plan on what  
happened last year and some statics. Gajeel and levy weren't talking much and they were just looking at the ocean. Natsu and happy were just complaining about the heat.  
it was quite funny. As we started to go to an island. It had a weird big tree In the middle and different types of land on it. It was very big. THen the newer master came and then started to say the rules.  
Then he started to explain the first challenge. THe challenge was to fight at least one of the s-class wizards or another team. That means Erza, marijane, and gildarts. It's just like the one before since we never really didn't finish  
the last one. Ok so as soon as i say go you start to go. there are 7 tunnels all of them you get to fight this time.  
"wait but were not even on the island" I said  
"so three two one" Boom!

Fried and bixlow went out first but fried put up and enchantment that said no human\wizard can get through. Natsu and happy jumped into the water but got stopped by the enchantment so they sat down with a glum  
look`  
"just like last time" natsu and gray said at the same time

I grinned and said a chant and turned Lucy and i into a shadow so we could walk through the enchantment. it never said anything about Shadows. So me and Lucy changed back into humans and swam towards the  
island. As soon as we got onto the island all The others just got out. But looks like gajeel and levy got out before them because they were pretty close. SO me and Lucy started running in our bathing suits. i felt  
kinda exposed so i brought shorts and a tee-shirt. So there was only one of the places with a x on it probably were fried and bixlow went. so then we went into the cave two spaces above it. When we went in it was dark  
very dark with only a few mini fairies. They then Gasped at what they saw.

It was erza!

She was wearing her usual armor with this serous face. SHe then requiped into dark empress outfit. I made a thorn whip and Lucy brung out hers. Lucy was shaking in her heels. I imagined why. I turned into my  
devil. I charged at her and grabbed one of her hands but she but threw it with her sword. I made a black hel* cannon. I blasted it at her. She seemed untouched and then I signaled for Lucy to do her thing. She called  
leo. I Turned into my good side and helped leo blind miss erza. When the light went away erza was in a totally different outfit. One with a shield Bigger then her whole body. IT must have blocked the light. I then told  
Lucy to call another one. I had a plan. She summoned another one and this time this one was the little things called Gemini THe first time i met them. THEy copied erza and started fighting her it was amazing. I  
turned into a shadow and went to a ceiling i made a Rope of red roses and vines. It caught both of the erzas but Lucy sent hers away. The real erza was trapped on a vine

She brung virgo to dig a hole under her so if she did get out. I let her go and she fell into the hole but bounced back up in some new armor. BUt she went back into her usual armor brought out her sword. i made a golden sword  
and then all you heard was clinging and clanking of two very strong sword. Lucy just stood there not knowing what to do then she got it. She called this sheep looking person and she told her to aim at erza. Erza didn't see it  
coming. She called her away and then i knew that this was my chance. I put my sword towards her throat and pushed her to the wall breathing like crazy. She looked down at the sword and then said.  
"congratulations, you can go on I hope on one day we can fight for real" she said with a smile  
i looked at her confused"are you sure "  
"yes you can go on good job you two"

We both smiled and then walked through the end of the caves. until we got to the end and actually saw light. only natsu and happy were already out of there part. They both were as happy as ever. When we stepped in the light  
the two finally noticed us. Natsu did that boyish smile again and asked  
"so who did you get"  
"erza" said Lucy in a beat up voice

HAppy and natsu both looked shocked and asked"how did you come out alive" natsu said still gaping "aye"

so then levy and gajeel came. I thought they looked cute what was i to say they just kept on bickering.  
It turns out natsu and happy got to fight mirajane. POor bixlow and fried got pretty sad. to me they sounded like a old couple. when we got back i was hoping to tell it looks like lisanna, fried, adn elfman were out  
because gray came running with juvia around the corner. it looks like the two beat lisanna and gajeel and happy beat elfman and his partner. So then they let us take a break to get ready for the second challenge. So after a while of  
swimming with Lucy the newer master came and explained the second challenge. It was in a riddle. We had to find a magic waterfall were there was something hidden were we needed it to help us in the third challenge. There was only two of the prizes  
since there now was four teams. Me and Lucy started running into the woods in silence. We were both trying to get the riddle straight.

So after a while they let out a bunch of monsters so not only did we have no time to think but also needed to run so we didn't need to get our buts kicked. It was a giant snake with three heads, so all I said was a bunch of curses. Lucy had a plan  
and it was pretty smart. she ran between two trees with her whip and tripped it and then i tied it up from head to toe with thorns and if it moved i feel bad for it. SO we ran ahead and then I saw natsu and happy flying above us. I grinned as i got an idea. I brought out my wings'  
and picked Lucy up to search for the waterfall. We mad sure not to get attention from natsu. We went in opposite directions. As we searched and searched we actually didn't see much water any were. Then i saw a small river. gray and juvia were running down it. I went  
at max speed after the river.

As soon as i landed so did natsu. we glared at each other and then all four of us started searching for anything.i then looked inside the water fall and found a mini box. It had ancient writing on it but seemed like a regular box. I took it and showed lucy. We both jumped up and down. NAtsu on the other hand had a bit more trouble finding the other one. Then gray and juvia came in. they looked surprised we were there, but not for long and so they started looking for a box to and then came gajeel and levy to were they to started looking for the box.

Then happy and natsu started jumping up and down. THey found the other box. Gray fell to his knees and cursed at Natsu. Juvia glared at me for multiple reasons. so jevy and grays teams were out. Know it was just me and natsu. We went to this mini camp were everyone one sitting. THere were a million little frieds on the table looking grouchy.

I laughed at that. SO it turns out the next challenge i cant have Lucy help me. ME and natsu or going to fight and were giving a white flag and when we raise it all our wounds are healed even if we are about to die. I found that pretty scary. Natsu read it next and grinned.  
"im not holding back now since you can't get hurt technically" said natsu  
"neither am I"

Angel

So know we were in the last round. I could become a s-class wizard. before we started me and natsu found a herb that increased your magic power, that was what was in the box. WIth that i was sure that i would win.

So as the white flags were magical tatoo onto us and when we retreated we just tapped it three we had to stay in the place for 30 minutes. That seemed enough. So as soon as the master was done explaining to use what we could and couldn't in THREE TWO ONE GO!

Natsu didn't waste any time in trying to attack he kept on trying to hit me with his fire fist. I let him play long enough. I switched into angel form and flew above him.I grabbed his legs with a thorn vine and swung him burned the cine but shortly after he got motion sickness. I took that to my advantage and punched him in the stomach. he got away just in time and kicked me into the wall.I dusted od the gravel and switched into demon form and sent a black spell to him that surrounded him with vines. HE burned that up to but when he did black needles dropped around him.

HE then did fire dragon roar and i dodge that i kicked him into the ground. i made a vine whip and flew into the sky wondering were he was. HE zoomed up using his fire as a boost. Then all you saw was black and red things in the sky going back and forth. we then both fell to the floor breathing heavily. i then pushed him against the wall and l looked him in the eyes. I made him see his biggest fears. HE started shaking. I stepped back and started walking away until my feet felt like they were on fire. And in this case it was. I took it out by putting a bunch of flowers on it and some were water flowers. i then looked at the crowd. i remembered every one but one. HE was sitting in the corner far from every one and a hoodie on and a lightning sign on his eye. i got distracted and got punched in the face. I stumbled a little and got focused again.

Know i was getting serous. We only had like 20 minutes left until we could both win. THat was a long way to go because so far it was pretty difficult. I grabbed his arms with some vines I swung him onto the walls. HE then did fire dragon wing attack which was harder to dodge. I then got burned on my shoulder. while I was distracted by the wound he kicked me to the ground. I got my black wings Which were sharper and can cut things. I flew up into the sky so i can see clearer with all this dust every were. He then screamed fire dragon fist and tried to punch me as much times as he could. I just kept dodging it i said a chant and made a cage of thorns remembering how gray did it. I then set a trap knowing he could burn it so easily.

I then Above it made black spikes above so when he got out he would be cut. But i think he saw through my plan because he made a giant fire ball so he couldnt be hit. I growled and turned into my demon side. I then got out another vine whip. I made it longer and longer and longer. I made it twirl round and round and round until it caught natsu dodging most of them. BUT not one. I knew his one weakness. Moving vehicles. since it was moving faster and faster the more sicker he got. this would be a easy battle. I then went onto the floor.5 minutes left. IF he can stay long on that trap then we both win. I started to catch my breath. I then stared at the people watching and they looked like they we ame entertained by natsus sickness. I wanted to laugh to but I would laugh after 4 minutes. I saw him reach for the flag so i just watched Him as i leaned onto a wall. I then watched as he tried to burned the vines but he was so sick it was hard.

Then the timer went of and all magic in the arena went out so natsu dropped to the floor. Also the flags disappeared. i was finally a s-class wizard.

Angel

So we got back to fairy tail safely. natsu and me talked most of the time. Complementing each others magic planning another fight. And even arguing about who actually won. I then remembered that person in the back so i asked him about.

"hey natsu is there any guild members with a lightning sign across their eyes."  
"well... there used to be why?"  
"because he was there during the fight i was just wondering"  
"well that laxus, gramps son, he got banished for harming a member"  
"oh thanks wait so he technically lives on that island"

He just shrugged and thanked me again about healing him from motion sickness for the ride. After a while we got back to the guild. when we stepped inside the guild members through confetti on us for a beginning congratulation party/better luck next time party. I couldn't believe that i am in a guild as amazing as this. I laughed at the party and hung out with Lucy thanking her again for coming on the trip with me.

I belive my life has now change forever3


End file.
